<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal-Maker - TytoCat/The Diswasher by KathyPrior42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781532">Deal-Maker - TytoCat/The Diswasher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42'>KathyPrior42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alastor Fan Songs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:12:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song by TytoCat</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHCaBtY5J7o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alastor Fan Songs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deal-Maker - TytoCat/The Diswasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Deal Maker”</p><p>Song by TytoCat</p><p>Lyrics:</p><p>Listen dear and listen close<br/>
If you want a show, I’ll be your host<br/>
Hear me fella, you up for a jolly?<br/>
For I need some zing and you’re on the trolley!</p><p>The longest while, I’ve held my breath<br/>
This hellish bushwa’s got me bored to death<br/>
Tired of this scent of burning flesh<br/>
I’ve craved inspiration of something fresh</p><p>(Chorus)<br/>
Now form a line and I’ll assign<br/>
A place and time for us to sign<br/>
It’s dandy and fine, so don’t ya whine<br/>
It was your choice and now you’re mine</p><p>Let’s steal the deal<br/>
‘tis such a steal!<br/>
Let’s cut the spiel<br/>
And grab the kill!<br/>
Please take this quill<br/>
And feel the thrill<br/>
Per this agreement, you’ll do my will<br/>
(Chorus)</p><p>Now you may ask why I showed up<br/>
And I’d just say that you’re in luck<br/>
I’ll make this place a tempting sight<br/>
For all the scum to spend the night</p><p>So place a bet to this smokey mayor<br/>
But raise a prayer if you ain’t a fair player<br/>
I’m he who lies amongst red skies<br/>
A king of flies in kind disguise</p><p>(Chorus)<br/>
Now form a line and I’ll assign<br/>
A place and time for us to sign<br/>
It’s dandy and fine, so don’t ya whine<br/>
It was your choice and now you’re mine</p><p>Let’s steal the deal<br/>
‘tis such a steal!<br/>
Let’s cut the spiel<br/>
And grab the kill!<br/>
Please take this quill<br/>
And feel the thrill<br/>
Per this agreement, you’ll do my will<br/>
(Chorus)</p><p>(Chorus)<br/>
Now form a line<br/>
(and he’ll assign!)<br/>
A place and time<br/>
(for y’all to sign!)<br/>
It’s dandy and fine,<br/>
(so don’t you whine!)<br/>
It was your choice<br/>
(It was your crime!) </p><p>Let’s steal our deal<br/>
(‘tis such a steal!)<br/>
Let’s cut the spiel<br/>
(And grab the kill!)<br/>
Please take this quill<br/>
(And feel the thrill)<br/>
Per this agreement<br/>
(You’ll do his will!)<br/>
(Chorus)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>